jester_of_the_gremory_clanfandomcom-20200214-history
Irene Dantalion
Irene Dantalion(アイリーンダンタリーオン; Airīndantarīon) is a supporting character and the main antagonist of the Volume 3 of High School DxD: Black, sharing the position with Reiner Bael and Julicia Gremory. The only daughter of the Satans Marye Beelzebub, former Purson, and Maverick Asmodeus, former Dantalion, Irene is considered one of the strongest rookies amount the young devils, so far she's considered one of the next Satans of the next generation. She's also Zenjirou Sasamoto's proclaimed Fiancée and the heiress and next head of both the Dantalion and Purson clan. She's engaged to Zenjirou Sasamoto on her mother's order, albeit she does hold romantic feelings for him, and numerous times tries to convince him to become her Queen in a trade with Lavinia Allocer. Appearance Irene is a cute, beautiful girl with fair skin, purplish hair with darkened tones, green eyes and feline facial features. Due to her Purson heritage, she has slit pupils resembling snakes, and sensitive skin. She has also a big scar where her heart should be because of the experiments her mother does on her, as well as other numerous scars she keep it hidden under several layers of clothes. She usually wears Lilith's Elite Rating game school's uniform with long-sleeved turtleneck and checked skirts. When in the human world, she wears social clothes or "anything you can find in fashion magazines". Personality Despite her royal upbring and being the fruit of a loveless arranged marriage for the sake of experiments, Irene is a amicable, undestandable, quiet young woman who rather talk her way through the situations rather than violently making moves on her own. She likes to have a nice chat now and then, shares a bigger passion for tea and snacks than her Godmother Nerio Allocer and doesn't like conflicts or noisy places. She also seems to like her (claimed) Fiancé Zenjiro sasamoto, and put him very close to her heart, as she claims. According to him, she's the perfect wife, or Yamato Nadeshiko. She's also some of an airhead. However, such personality is actually the result of her massive power: being the offspring of two of the strongests devils, gaining the right of a peerage at the age of six, Irene has no equals in her grade of age, making her alienate herself from them. she's also extremely hollow and vain, as she treats her own peerage, despite with also deep respect, as just trophies and marks of her power and influence, as her relationship with them is vague and limited. Her usual calm demeanor is also based on the fact that almost nothing can bring any harm or threat to her, and her presence alone is enough to scare young devils away. Because of this, however, she's also very lonely, and took a liking of Zenjiro because she knows that he'll be as strong as her one day. Her best friends are Reiner bael and Julica Gremory, two other young devils with overwhelming power. Strangely enough, her quotes are marked with japanese brackets("「」") instead of the usual quotations(" "), which is usually used to write quotes themselves, somehow hinting about her vague personality. History Irene is the only daughter of the satans Marye Beelzebub and Maverick Asmodeus, fruit of an experiment marriage in order to give birth to a devil with outstanding power. Born with an absurd amount of demonic energy, Irene grew alone in the Dantalion mansion, being also intelectually gifted and strong on her own merits. She would later be accepted in Lilith's most presdigied Rating Game school, however, also being lonely due to her overwhelming power and skills. She fell in love with Sasamoto Zenjiro during the broadcast of his second Rating Game against Berolina, being overjoyed knowing that her mother would do anything to make him her husband. Powers & abilities Immense strength -''' Being the daughter of satans, Irene has an absurd amount of demonic power, being able to form her own peerage at the young age of six and considered stronger even than most high-class devils. She's also a master in demonic arts and a genius-level intelectual. 'Poison -' Being the descendant of the original Purson, Irene's blood is actually poison, which lethality can vary from anesthesiac to certain death. However, for still being a very young devil, her own poison cannot be calibered to deadly dimensions. Like her mother, she uses medical syringes to use her blood in combat. 'Puppet Master -' Being also the descendant of the original Dantalion, Irene is able to make and control several combat puppets using her own demonic power to organize them during battle using magical strings attached to them. 'Sonic Shadow(ソニックシャドウ; Sonikkushadou) -' Irene's very own move, in which she uses soundwaves to disguise her presence and move at sonic speeds using them, sometimes even being able to curve the trajectory of her own moves. Trivia * Her image and appearance is based on the character '''Rindou Kobayashi from the manga Food Wars! Shokugeki no Soma. * Irene seems to like pastry sweets, and according to her mother, her hobby is to make puppets, write and read books. * Irene is the second character to claim any kind of bridal relantionship with Zenjiro, the first being Yoko Akabane, and she's the first devil to do so. * She's the only character besides Lavinia whose parents are both shown in different occasions. Category:High School DxD: Black Category:Characters (Black) Category:Female (Black) Category:Devils (Black) Category:Irene Dantalion's peerage Category:Templar Order Category:Devil Heir/Heiress